Once in a lifetime
by Pure Black
Summary: This is about Harry after his fifth year, he goes back to Hogwarts and somethings are changed. Snape is acting funny and Remus is siding with him, Harry himself is sick and tired of Snape and decides to take a stand against him. I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING T
1. Snapis

**

* * *

**

**ONCE IN A LIFETIME**

**Chapter One**

_By Pure Black_

**BETA:** d.e.w. (DA Woods)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing

**WARNINGS:** The only thing I can think of right now is that there will be some mild swearing, but watch out for further warnings in future chapters. NO SLASH.

**PAIRINGS:** You'll see, I have to confess that I am not entirely sure yet. Review your suggestions or email.

**NOTE:** **Re-written** and **Betad**. More details added. THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE UNDER CONSTRUCTION!

**CHECK OUT:** www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the darkened potion classroom beside Ron for was fidgeting nervously. The dungeon was as damp and unpleasant as ever. How Harry hated it down here! Well, actually, he could like it if it wasn't for the company of a certain black-haired professor that had a stick always stuck up his arse. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing but failed greatly. He could not keep his mind of from thinking of different ways to slowly kill Severus Snape. He really hated that man. He had not done anything to him and yet the man was so…well, he could not really describe it in his mind without making his peers in class think he was mad for making obscene gestures with his hands. So he simply took the pleasure in plotting the mans death quietly in his head. The best idea so far was to do it in the Great Hall with a toilet drowning, in front of everyone. That ought to shut him up!

He still couldn't help but think that he himself in one way had killed his godfather Sirius.  
But then again, if that slimy piece of crap that called himself a Professor would not have thrown him out from Occlumency lessons it would not have happened! Over the summer he had bottled up all his hate towards Snape and was just waiting for the right moment when he could just let go and give Snape what he deserved, both verbally and physically.  
Harry could feel someone looking at him and he looked up to see Snape hover over him like a big black bat. What else was new? He always waited for the right moment to get me off guard just to humiliate me and rant how bad my father was.

"Lost in thoughts Potter" he said with a sneer, "day dreaming maybe" he added evilly grabbing everyone's attention in the small damp classroom. The Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors who supported Harry clenched their fists quietly and glared at the Slytherins. Malfoy grinned smugly at Hermione. She made a little suggestive movement with a flick of her wrist that reminded Malfoy of the punch just 3 years, he quickly looked away. It was Hermione's turn to throw a smug look over to the Slytherins.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was Professor. I was daydreaming about how to strangling you," Harry said with a devilish smile as he sat up to looking into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. He did not care about the consequences for once he was going to say what was on his mind. The Professor asked, he answered. His Gryffindor friends held their breaths shocked and awaiting to see what torturous punishment Snape would give. Harry sat starting up at Snape waiting, Hermione and Ron sat stunned, The Gryffindors also sat wide-eyed, and the Slytherins stared intently. To everyone's great surprise Snape paled slightly at Harry's statement.

"Detention," he whispered softly; it was not his "deadly" whisper just an ordinary one but no one liked it non the less. It was still as creepy as ever. Everything about Snape was creepy, even the Slytherins themselves confessed that sometimes, in their minds that is.  
Harry just smiled at Snape and nodded. He could hardly wait. He would give Snape hell. It was payback time and he would make dam sure to enjoy it!

He did not want to remember the time when he had actually defended Snape when Ron said he was evil. Snape was a complex man and no one knew that he thought or felt, Harry had believed that the man had a soft spot deep down but now he knew better. Snape did not care about anything or anyone at all, except for himself. He was a true Slytherin, hence the head of the house. And he was a death eater, or an ex one at least. Harry would not forget that this time. He ignored it once and that got Sirius killed.

In the end of the lesson Snape held Harry behind from the rest of the class. He did not speak until the last student was out of the musky dungeons.

"Potter... Harry, What did you mean" he said suddenly deadly serious.

"Wasn't it clear enough? Do I have to spell it out for you? But then again, you have always been really thick in the head. Snape, I hate you. I will never forget what you did. I don't give a fuck if you take points or give me detentions. I don't even care if you expel me, because you have already taken away everything I ever cared about! So stay away from me" Harry yelled now standing his fist clenched at his side trying hard not to hit Snape.

Snape seemed quiet stunned as he stared down at the boy. Harry took advantage of Snape's shock and marched out of the classroom in rage and did not bother to stay behind for a reply. He slammed the door hard and left behind a shocked teacher, and it felt good.

"Harry! What did he say" Ron asked, closing up on him outside the dungeon where he had apparently stood and waited for him. Harry hadn't noticed in his rampage to get out of that god awful dungeon.

"Snape? Oh he never got a chance. It was nothing much Ron, really. Let's drop it. What's our next lesson" he said in an uneven voice as he tried to remain clam. He was not in a good mood and he would certainly not tell all the details to Ron when he felt this way. It would only annoy him further and he might say something he did not mean.

"We have transfiguration and I still haven't figured it out how to wave this stupid wand" said Ron skulking forgetting about Snape. Harry rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Ron was horrible in transfiguration class. It was a downright hazard for all the animals he transfigured. The poor things never ended up with the right body parts and proportions. Harry was surprised that Professor McGonagall had not thrown Ron out in outer despair yet. Even Neville was better off in that particular class than Ron.

"Harry" Hermione called from a distance away. Both Ron and he looked over to the great hall entrance where Hermione came running over waving, she breathed tiredly.

"I have been waiting for you! What happened" she asked concernedly as she caught her breath leaning against a near by wall.

Why can't she just let it be, Harry thought annoyed, first Ron now Hermione, just great.

"Just leave me alone Hermione" he said louder than he had planned, turning he walked quickly away leaving then behind gasping. Hermione and Ron ran after him trying to catch up but they had to stop soon. It was impossible to talk to Harry when he was in a defensive mood like that, they'd have to try later.

Harry walked normally up the hall now. Once in side the brighter classroom he sat down to wait for the very lesson to begin. After waiting a moment Harry saw Neville pass by at the end of the corridor.

"Neville! How long is it before we start" he shouted to the boy which always got himself into mess. Neville looked at his clock, Harry was actually amazed that the boy had remembered to put it on. Neville was so forgetful sometimes that it made people want to cry in frustration.

"Ten minutes" Neville shouted to him and stumbled over his own feet as he walked on.

He rolled his eyes because he was confidant that Neville could not see that from that distance.

"Ok" he shouted back. Harry got up and knocked on the door. He did not hear any noise from inside so he thought it was worth a shot.

"Come in" he heard McGonagall say from the other side. He opened the door and went inside. He closed the door firmly after him. He could not very well bang this door or he would be thrown out before he could say "accident". McGonagall was not someone you messed with even when she was in a good mood.

"Professor" he asked confidently.

"Mr. Potter. What are you doing here so early" she asked as she looked up from her desk. Apparently she was reading a note of some sort. Harry was not the least curious about it.

"It is considering my Auror training," he said. He had had a question that had been nagging him all through the summer, ever since he had first received his OWL.

"I see", she said and laid down a couple of papers on her desk. She sat up straighter and looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

"How did you manage to make Snape change my grades to 'outstanding'" he asked bluntly, he was still in a bad mood and wanted to get to the point. As he moved closer to the desk he sat softly in the hard wooden chair in front.

McGonagall looked at him. Her expression was unreadable and Harry began to wonder if she was thinking up a lie or maybe is going to be like Dumbledore and hide things.

"I didn't" she finally said smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle on her black robe.

"If you didn't how did I get that pass" he asked completely confused. He knew that there was no way he could have accomplished that on his own. He royally sucked on potions and not only because the Slytherins messed with his cauldron, but because he paid no attention to Snape what so ever. All he did was to copy Hermione. That did not always work, as it turned out.

"Maybe you are good at potions Potter" said the Professor even through she looked like she did not actually believe in it. Harry did not become offended since it was the truth.

"I am certainly not. Maybe Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it" Harry said in a thoughtful voice since he did not think his head of house would appreciate him laughing at her.

"I can not tell because I am just as clueless as you are Mr. Potter, but I can assure you that I will keep my promise. I am going to help you to become an Auror" she said in a strong voice and Harry wondered when the halo of pure Gryffindor-ish cheese would rise above her head. Then he shook his head slightly. What was he thinking?

"Thank you professor" he said getting up still thinking.

"Now, take a seat, the class is coming" She said and gave him a small smile. The bell rang and the very moment she said it and students came inside.

Hermione and Ron sat down next to him in the back of the classroom. They did not ask what he had been doing there early because they knew he would not answer, not now anyways.

McGonagall allowed them to turn their tables into animals today. Harry succeeded on his first attempt. Not even Hermione had managed that. His table became a snake. The teacher clapped her hands, something she had never done before in class.

"20 points Mr. Potter! I am overwhelmed! At your first attempt no less! And for that I reward you 15 points more."

Harry smiled. He had lifted the snake off the floor and into his arms. In the meantime his classmates tried once more to do the task while he petted the snake. The whole class went silent when they realized Harry was talking to the snake in a Parsel tough. He, however, paid no attention whatsoever to the sudden silence. He was too absorbed in the snake.

"How are you" Harry asked the snake.

"Fine thanksss," the snake said surprised over that a human could talk to him.

"OK. That's good. Look, I have to turn you into a table again but it was nice talking to you," Harry said. The snake nodded and the next second Harry's table/desk was back again.

"Oh my" said Minerva. She had never actually heard him speak Parsel mouth before. She had only heard that he could. Harry realized what he had done to amaze and in some cases, scare his classmates.

"I'm sorry professor" he said and shrugged his shoulders in excuse.

"Absolutely brilliant Mr. Potter! Another 10 points to Gryffindor" Harry wondered briefly if the Professor was going to be just as bad as Snape when he favored his house. Or perhaps she was on something. She had seemed awfully cheerful today. The Gryffindors cheered. They loved it when they got points, since they lost so many from Snape. His classmates clapped him on his back with various praises. Ron seemed a little bit jealous but one sharp look from Hermione made him drop the act quickly and give Harry a sheepish grin instead. The other Gryffindors however was in a high spirit.

The Slytherins looked less impressed than the others. I wonder why? Harry thought sarcastically and gave a small smile to his housemates. Then he turned his head and smirked at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy glared right back.  
The class turned their full attention to the door when someone knocked.

"Enter" McGonagall answered. The class became even more curious when they saw Professor Snape and former Professor Lupin enter together. They were not exactly known as good friends. And neither had anyone heard anything about Lupin coming back to the school. Everyone wondered if anyone in the class was in trouble and they kept glancing at each other. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the two professors presence had to do with his earlier display.

"Harry, we would like a quick talk with you in Professor Snape's office" said Remus at once. He was looking very serious. Harry did not like that, not at all. He had no idea what was going on, he had not counted on Snape dragging Remus into this.

"ok" Harry's face didn't show what he thought "Professor McGonagall, may I go" he asked.

"Yes of course. No homework for you Mr. Potter" she said some what nicely. Harry nodded and followed the two elder men in silence down to the office he really hated. Nothing good ever happened in there.

"Harry we need to talk," said Remus again when they were seated. Harry did not like the arrangement. Snape and Remus sat behind the desk and he was on the other side of it, facing them like an naughty school boy. Which he, in some ways, were.

"Obviously, why else would I be here" he said snidely. Remus pretended that he didn't hear him.

"I know you're upset about Sirius-" he began.

"UPSET? I am furious at him" Harry interrupted pointing and glaring at Snape. Remus blinked a little surprised. He seemed taken aback. It was obviously not the response he had expected.

"What do you mean" Remus asked carefully.

"I am furious at him for leaving me and it is all Snivellus fault" he spat bitterly at the two men now standing he shook slightly from his anger.

"MY fault" Snape hissed like an angry snake.

"Yes you git! You are the fucking one who urged him to go out of that house. _You_ threw me out of your damn office, you stopped the Occlumency lessons. You have made my life HELL IN FIVE BLOODY YEARS AND NOW IN MY SIXTH I WONT TAKE IT ANYMORE" Harry shouting a few inches from Snape's face. Remus stood up hurriedly and dragged Harry backwards a few feet, away from Snape.

"Calm down Harry" he said.

"I am sorry you feel that way Harry. But I never wanted Sirius dead, nor your father, I am sorry for being such an stupid asshole and bastard to you" Snape said showing emotions on his face for once. Harry almost stopped breathing when he saw tears in Snape's eyes before the man turned his back to him and Remus.

"Harry, there is more than teenage teasing behind the hate between Severus and your father. They knew each other before Hogwarts" Remus said sighing, "James had a brother, David. David and Severus were best friends. Even your father and Severus were friends back then. Severus and your father had a gang together. They called themselves 'The Marauders'. One day they were in London. The _muggle _London. The gang was excited about exploring the muggle world they knew next to nothing about it and they were eager to see what they would find."

Remus still held onto Harry tightly fearing him to charge at Snape any minute as he went on with the story "They had to cross a road. Severus knew that all walkers had to stop when a thing called, umm a Stop light when it showed red. He had told everyone, but forgot to tell David. When we stopped David didn't and walked out in the street. When he heard our shouts for him to come back he turned his head… Then a car came. It came right at Dave... and hit him. The car came was in such a high speed that it was unable to stop in time."

Remus waited a moment to let Harry understand everything "David died moments later. Since then James and us have hated Severus because we blamed him for not telling David and Severus blamed James for not grabbing him since he had been walking beside him. Severus left us," Remus said in a strangled voice. It was obvious the memory was still painful even if it had happened many many years ago. Harry understood that. It must have been indescribable painful to see someone as close as a brother get hit by a car, right in front of your eyes and die. The guilt! He thought he felt bad for Sirius, what must they have felt?

"Those Marauders were..." Harry began but did not finish the question. Remus understood anyways.

"James, Lucius, Severus, Sirius and me."

"Peter?"

"No. We first met him at Hogwarts."

"Then why does Severus hate me? I knew nothing of this" Harry said harshly turning back to Snape.

"David was his best friend. They were just as close as Sirius and James. Lucius became Severus other best friend after he left, also hating us because he thought Severus was right about James being the one to blame. David, unlike James, had green eyes. You don't know it, but you are his copy. You look so much alike. If you hadn't had the scar and David would be here in your age, you would be harder to separate than the Weasley twins. Severus never really hated you. He feels guilt and tried to take that away, in a wrong way" Remus said a little tired looking now. Harry looked confused and weakly at Snape.

"He does not hate you, instead he loves you but he doesn't want that because he doesn't know you, but he would like to. We have to change that. He also now feels guilt for Sirius' death. It might seem a little bit far fetched and complicated, but as you know the truth has never been simple."

Harry sighed deep inside. He was crying inside. He had always found it very easy to put himself in other peoples situations and feel their emotions which hadn't always been good. He had a little bit of an empathy in him. That was why he was so temperamental. He responded kindly to those who was kind to him, and he hated those who hated him. He was a simple person really, once you understood how he worked.

It was true that before Sirius died and he didn't blame Severus for anyone's death, he never thought Snape was all that bad, not on the inside. Perhaps it was worth a shoot? Harry freed himself from Remus's grip on him and went over to Snape.. He then did something he had never done before, he hugged another person. He hugged Snape. Carefully and hesitant, but a hug non the less. At first Snape did nothing but, then after a while, he hugged Harry back tightly.

"I am sorry Severus. I never meant to blame you. I guess I blamed myself and tried to push the responsibility over to another person. I do not think James or Sirius blames you anymore. And I am quite sure David doesn't. They want you to be happy and so do I" He could not believe what he was saying. Just because Remus told him this story he really should not melt like this! It could be fake, Severus had still done him wrong. He did _not_ like Snape! Yet he did in an odd kind of way, he felt like he had found a project. Something to work on and he was determined to get through to Snape and know the real him. Snape was an enigma and mystery had always peaked Harry's interest. He would have to solve it. Harry could feel Severus wet tears and almost pulled out of the embrace in shock, but he managed to stop himself in the last second. The man cried silently.

"I'm happy as long as you are with me" said Severus softly. A total personal change than what Harry was used to. He did not know what to say so he only nodded, his moth dry.

"That's the second issue Harry," said Remus. Severus released his hold of Harry to look at Remus.

"What" Harry asked warily not sure he could really take anymore.

"You got a new godfather" Harry stiffened. He didn't want to know but he asked anyway.

"Who is it?"

"Actually. It's two."

"Please say I know them" Harry pleaded. Remus laughed lightly. He actually seemed… happy.

"It is Severus and I" he said happily. Harry felt a rush of relief and a little happiness. He sagged slightly in his chair.

"Really? Oh that's great! Why is there two? Not that I am not happy of course."

"Sirius gave you two legal godfathers. He took the two of us because I am a werewolf and I can't give you any money and during the full moon I can't look after you. And a hell lot of people mistrust me."

"Hell to them! I love you Remus" Harry assured him.

Remus smiled.

"And Sirius wanted Severus to get to know you. This is his way of saying sorry to Severus for all those years and making sure _you_ are alright and will be in the future."

"Wow! Does this mean I can finally leave the Dursleys" he asked hopefully for the first time in a while. That was all he really wanted. Remus looked away and seemed sorry.

"Um no. You have to stay there the first weeks of the vacation to update your blood spell that your mother performed. But after that week we'll come and get you" he hurried to say.

"Oh crap! Well whatever. Where shall I live then" he asked.

"We thought maybe with Severus. He is the one that got the best place for you. My house looks quite a lot like Hagrid's hut",Remus explained and his cheeks tingled a little pink. Harry recognized that trait from Ron and did not press the issue.

"But Professor! I thought you lived here in the castle" said Harry surprised. He had never seen Snape leave the castle.

"No. I only stay here at the holiday's so I can sort of keep an eye on you" Severus explained and stood up. He went over to the fireplace and leaned his forehead against the mantle. Harry exchanged a look with Remus who shrugged.

"So, um. Where do you live then" he asked. Severus turned around and smiled a normally smile for once. It looked nice.

"I live at Crystal Moon Castle."

"CMC," Remus murmured.

"What? A castle" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"By yourself" he said skeptically. He still didn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Oh..." Harry could hardly believe his ears. Perhaps now was the time when his life took a turn and began to race upwards? He didn't dare to believe so.

"Am I supposed to live there" he asked carefully.

"I hope so. Unless you would rather be at the Dursleys," said Severus who didn't know much about his relatives.

"No way! This is oh my god... of course I will live with you!"

Harry found himself in another hug.

"Remus, if you accept me I would like for you to come and live with us as well," Severus said shyly. Another new side of the professor. Remus practically jumped on Severus. All three stood in a bear hug when the door burst open and an angry professor McGonagall and a pale looking Draco Malfoy entered.

* * *


	2. class

**

* * *

****ONCE IN A LIFETIME**

CHAPTER 2

By Pure Black

BETA: DA Woods

NOTE: www.livejournal. com/users/draycious

McGonagall's pissed off expression turned into disbelief and Draco's mouth found its way down to somewhere in China. The three of them quickly broke apart and jumped away from each other. Severus found himself in a matter of seconds and adopted his practiced sneer. Remus tried to look completely normal as well and despise his slightly puffy eyes he did fine. Harry did not have to worry since McGonagall and Malfoy's attention were upon the teachers anyway.

"We were in the middle of a chant. What is it?" Snape snapped in a cold voice that suggested he was very irritated for being interrupted in the middle of something _very _important. Harry admired that Snape could pull his shit together and being able to think up something so quickly. Even if it was complete bullshit he still managed to make it sound believable. He himself tended to think muggle all the time, which in turn put him in disadvantage in situations like these. Harry was a little bit worried that McGonagall would ask them why they had a chant in the middle off the school day, as well as why they had it at all. They were known for not being overly friendly with one another. Instead it was quite the opposite. However, McGonagall went back to pissed and didn't question them.

"Malfoy attacked Mr. Weasley during my class. I gave him detention and took 100 points from Slytherin. You are the head of Slytherin! You should talk to this MR and tell him you are going to talk with his father if it ever happens again", she said and breathed through her nose in a disapproving manner.

Snape looked at Draco.

"What she said", he said and waved his hand dismissingly. It was completely unlike Snape. _Then again_, Harry thought. _No one actually **does** know what he is like_…  
Draco disappeared with a sneer even though it was not half as good as Snape's. If he had been a dog he would probably have had his tail between his legs through. Harry smiled broadly. This day was suddenly turning out much better than he had fist expected.

"Now. I have to get back to my class", said Severus and gave Harry a quick smile when Minerva had her back turned on them. Severus hurried out the door before someone would mention something they were not supposed to.

"I have to go too", said Remus quickly. He made his excused to Minerva and was off.

"Bye, see you", said Harry called softly after him. He knew Remus had picked it up with his werewolf hearing.

"Well then", Minerva said. "Let's go back to classes. Come on Mr. Potter, Walk with me!" she said Harry nodded and walked back with Minerva to the classroom. She did not ask any questions on the way there and he was grateful for that. He did not want to lie because he knew his lies were pretty poor. He had to work on that. He made a mental note to keep in store for later.

"You may go Harry. We are running overtime anyway", she said just outside the door with a rare smile that lit up her middle aged face.

"Thank you professor", he responded quickly with a smile of his own. She nodded and slipped inside the door. Harry turned around and went to the north tower. He had divination. He hated that even more than potion because of the room, the perfume, the horrible teacher and her "predictions". Oh yeah, and he hated the girls tentative attention to her. I wonder in which way I will die today, he thought sourly as he sat down to wait for the ladder to come down. Suddenly the day was not so great again and he doubted very much that he would have some kind of bounding with Sybil to make it better. The ladder came. He was the only one there so far. He did not want to sped extra time in the classroom up there but on the other hand he had nothing else to do so why not?

He took his usual seat beside the window so he could open it a bit to get some air. The perfume and the hot air killed him otherwise. He never opened it too much because if he did he was sure Trellawny would shut it.

Harry was yawning by the time Ron came. He decided not to bring up what happened in transfiguration unless Ron started. He did not have to wait long for it to happen.

"Harry! You can never guess what happened after you left!" Ron said at once he had been spotted.

"No. What happened?" he asked and tried to look curious.

"Malfoy attacked me! I said something about Lucius in prison and he just threw a hex at me! In front of everyone and McGonagall no less! Can you believe it? Blimley Harry! I got all green, luckily for Malfoy he did not get it right or else I would be unconscious in the hospital wing by now."

Harry felt a little bit sorry for Malfoy now when he knew Lucius wasn't all that bad. Lucius was by no means a good man but still, perhaps he were like Severus, hard on the outside but soft inside.

"Lets hope Malfoy gets what he deserves", he said half heartily and silently meant something else than what Ron thought he did.

"Oh yes! Detention and points taken from Slytherin!" Ron grinned and didn't notice Harry's half enthusiasm. At that Harry couldn't help but grin too. So maybe he felt sorry for Malfoy but that did not stop his glee from coming forward.

"Hello dears", came Trellawny voice when everyone was seated.

"Here she goes again", Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

They were supposed to watch their crystal balls again. Harry was looking at his half asleep already. The room was as usual, hot. It made him dizzy and tired. He would give almost everything to crawl into his own bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Harry dear! Tell us what you see!" Trellawny said suddenly and he blinked. He woke up to realise that his professor stood in front of him. He had not seen her coming his way.

"Eeh... I see a bug being eaten by a toad", he said and tried to make it sound convincing like Severus could. Ron howled in laugher. He knew what Harry meant and by the looks of it Trellawny wasn't pleased. How many times had they compared her with a oversized bug?

"Anything else dear?" she asked a bit stiffly.

Harry was about to say no when he _really _saw something. It made him sit upright and watch it.

"Yes. Professor Snape is coming", he said distractedly. Everyone knew Snape disliked Sybil Trellawny and would never put a foot in her office, classroom or anywhere near her at all. Apparently Sybil tried to catch Snape's interest and failed miserably every time.

"Most unlikely", she said and waved a hand. In that exact moment Snape came. Sybil actually feinted and fell down on the floor. Severus promptly took a step over her and sneered at the heap.

* * *


	3. Accident

**Once In A Lifetime**

"Move Weasley!" said Severus to him.

Ron didn't move.  
  
Severus put his hands on the table infront of Ron and leaned close to him.  
  
"_Move.Over_!" he said in his coldest voice.  
  
Ron did in a hurry and Severus sat down beside Harry. He looked over at Sybil with pure disgust.  
  
"What a shame you didn't end up with that other horse-man Firenze but it's easier to get a grade with her," he said and nodded at Sybil. "She buys anything."  
  
Harry smiled. Lavender and Patil tried to wake Sybil.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I know you don't like these lessons. I'll keep her attention upon me instead of you."  
  
"Oh... I preciate it, I really do but don't you have a class to teach?"  
  
"I do but I made Remus cover it for me."  
  
"But you said he is horrible at potions! He even said it himself once!"  
  
"Oh but he _is_," smiled Severus as everybody's attention was upon Sybil.  
  
Poor students, Harry thought cheerful. He came to think of something.  
  
"Severus, Remus said you were the leader in your gang and that Lucius followed you. But I've always thought you were HIS lapdog!" he whispered.  
  
"I know but it's the other way around."  
  
"Why did you become a DE?"  
  
"No secret. I was obsessed with dark arts."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Changed my mind. I do not like sucking up to Voldemort, or anyone. I was born to be a leader, not a follower."  
  
"And Lucius?"  
  
"I-Well. He did the same thing as me only that he isn't reporting to Dumbledore but to me. He need to be the safety line if I fail."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If they, Voldemort, understand that I'm playing him he'll kill me. That's why I need to pretend to be Lucius lapdog and Lucius to be a _real_ deatheater. That's why Lucius never joined the order and he never will."  
  
Harry had no chance to respond because Sybil woke up.  
  
"Severus!" she cried.  
  
"Sybil," Snape sneered.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" she said and forgot that she always knew everything.  
  
"I have to baby sit Potter for an hour. Continue your class," he said coldly.  
  
Harry glanced at Severus when he said the word 'Baby-sit'

Trellawny had no chance of predicting Harry's death for the first time in world's history. Instead she was busy predicting that Severus would marry a beautiful divation teacher. It wasn't exactly a discrete move, was it? Ahem, Ahem.  
  
When the lesson was over both Harry and Severus sighed in relief. Severus made a heavy one.  
  
"Do we have lunch now?"  
  
"Yes we do, sir," Harry said politely because Hermione and Ron had joined them.  
  
"Perfect Potter. So do I. Then I'll join you at the Gryffindor table today."  
  
Harry tried hard not to laugh at Ron and Hermiones livid expressions.  
  
"You do that Professor!" Harry said with joy. He started to really like Severus once he was _nice_ to him.  
  
They got to the great hall.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore look at them. He could not read the old mans expressions. By seeing him Harry had to ask Severus something.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know about us?" Harry whispered in his ear.  
  
"Not about Rem and me being your godfathers, that I once was a marauder or about David. Or me not being Lucius lapdog or that Lucius is on our side," he whispered back.  
  
Harry could see Darco's eyes pop out when he saw Snape sitting beside Harry and whisper to him.  
  
After lunch Severus said before he left: "Detention six o'clock tonight. Go to my office."  
  
Harry was surprised until he realised it was probably just a cover up for talking to him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as Severus was out of hear reach.  
  
"Nothing," he said lightly.  
  
"We got magical animal care," said Hermione when he opened his mouth to ask. She automatically knew he'd ask because he always did when he didn't want to answer a question. There really wasn't much to do until he decided to tell himself.  
  
Harry knew they wouldn't bother him about it from now on.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry.  
  
"Éllo Arry! Alright ´ere?"  
  
"Everything is just fine. What's today's lesson about?"  
  
"Smurt cups"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Smurt cups are like a rat crossed with a lizard. But 'ey ar' ten times 's big."  
  
"No way! What do they do?" Harry asked with distaste.  
  
"Bit 'er fingers an' such."  
  
"Bit them of you mean," said Harry darkly.  
  
"Yah shouldn't go anywhere near them."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
The lesson went one fine. Until Neville got to close to them. Harry hurried over to put Neville into safety but he didn't make it himself.  
  
He was attacked by at least twenty of them. Harry screamed in pain as they bit him deep into his bones everywhere. Harry's blood flooded. Before he past out he caught a glimpse of Draco's horrified face.  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing 20 minutes later. By the sound of Poppy she had only just managed to get his friends Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione out of the wing.  
  
Then Professor Snape showed up after he had banged the door open so Poppy jumped at least high enough to join the Olympics.  
  
"Where is he?" he barked. He sounded a lot like Sirius.  
  
"Professor! My patient needs rest and quiet! He is unconscious."  
  
"I am not!" said Harry.  
  
Severus rushed over.  
  
"How are you?  
  
"I'm fine besides that I'm feeling weak, I'm aching all over and that I wanna sleep forever and never wake up again."  
  
Severus paled. He leaned over and hugged him carefully.  
  
"Don't say that Harry! Don't you dare leave me!" he said forcefully.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Could you please hold me when I'm sleeping?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Severus jumped onto the bed and brought Harry's head onto his chest.  
  
"Comfy now?"  
  
"Yes Sev."  
  
"Poppy, give him a sleep potion. And a pain killer."  
  
She gave Harry two different bottles to drink. Both were disgusting.  
  
Poppy was shocked over Severus behaviour but she hide it well. Soon enough he fell asleep thanks to the painkiller that made his aches disappear so it couldn't keep him awake.  
  
Severus held his teenage godson close to him.  
  
"Harry needs some blood. You have the same blood type. Could you give him some strait the way so we don't need a drop?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Just lay still. Sleep if you can," she said and put a needle in his arm and one in Harry's. Severus blood was transferred to Harry.  
  
Severus took what was left from Harry's sleep potion. He was soon fast asleep and he, nor Harry, noticed Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Poppy or Dumbledore watch them sleep. 


	4. Whats up

**Once In A Lifetime**

"Why is professor Snape giving Harry his blood?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He wanted to," said Poppy.  
  
"Is Harry going to be alright?" said Ron nervously.  
  
"Of course he will. He's just a bit weak now due from his blood loss but as you can see he is restoring it right now."  
  
After a while Poppy took out the needles from their arm.  
  
"That's all I can take from Mr Snape. He'll be a bit dizzy but he'll recover in a weekend."  
  
"A weekend?" said Albus.  
  
"Yes but he'll be able to teach. I have to ask you all to leave! Out, out OUT! My patient needs rest. "

Soon enough they all stood facing the door.  
  
"I'll be in my office. Harry will be all right. Mr Malfoy, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"I didn't do it!" said Draco at once.  
  
"I'm aware of that. Shall we go then? Come along!"  
  
A somewhat confused Malfoy followed the headmaster. A very miserable Neville came.  
  
"Is Harry OK?" he said.  
  
"He's unconscious but he'll be all right said Madam Promfrey," Hermione told him.  
  
"This is all my fault!" said Hagrid.  
  
"Of course not! This was an accident. It was no one's fault," said Hermione calmly.  
  
"Exactly. This is no one's fault but what I think is odd is that Malfoy followed us to Harry!" cried Ron.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah Neville, the stupid brat-"  
  
"RON! Draco was actually worrying!"  
  
"And why's that Mione? He has never done that before. He's up to something. Just as Snape are. He too is being nice to Harry!"  
  
"Maybe it was something that Dumbledore told them. Do you know if it has anything to do with the order Hagrid?"  
  
"I don't kno' Mione," said Hagrid.  
  
"You haven't heard anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok. The only thing we can do now is wait I guess..."


	5. Escape

**Once In A Lifetime**

When Harry woke up the next morning he could feel two arms around him. He was more than a little confused over his whereabouts. He opened his eyes. Oh shit... he thought when he remembered.  
  
"Severus?" he said hesitatingly.  
  
"Harry! You're awake! How do you feel?"  
  
Harry thought for a while.  
  
"I'm just a little bit tired. That's all"  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," said Severus sarcastically.  
  
"Severus, could you tell me how you really are? All I know is that you are this professor with a bitchy mood and snarling style with power over the innocent little students. And you're greasy!"  
  
"Thanks for that description," he said dryly.  
  
Harry smiled innocently.  
  
"I guess I'm a lot like Sirius, young Sirius. But I'm smart, Sirius was not. I'm quite carefree. And I do have authority. I got the possibility to make people do what I want, and no I don't mean by magic. I guess I'm a bit evil but I hate Voldemort."  
  
"Wow Sev! I always thought you said The Dark Lord."  
  
"I do. Only with people I trust I call out Voldemorts name."  
  
"And those who you trust are...?"  
  
"You, Remus and Lucius."  
  
Harry nodded. It made sense.  
  
"But Severus, you knew about Peter!"  
  
"I did not know who he was until it was too late. I didn't know Sirius had switched with Wormtail so I considered Peter as nothing threatening to the Potters."  
  
"You blame yourself," Harry said firmly.  
  
Severus midnight black eyes met Harry's emerald green.  
  
"You can read my expressions?" Severus whispered terrified.  
  
"Yes. My power inside me is bigger than before. I can look through you. But that's because I can study you from a close distance. Far away I can't read it so easily."  
  
"I always knew your power would be great. After all James was a great and powerful wizard."  
  
"Can you tell me about your time as a maroder?"  
  
"I tell you when it's Christmas."  
  
"Why then? It a very long time left!" he protested.  
  
"Only a few weeks."  
  
"Come on Sev! It's only the second day of September!"  
  
"I can't tell you everything here. It's not safe."  
  
"Safe?" Harry blinked. Hogwarts was the safest place on earth! But he didn't argue. He didn't know Severus all that well yet. Bloody hell! It felt like if he had known him for longer than just a day...  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out from her office. She pulled a glass of something yellow into their hands.  
  
"Drink!" she commanded.  
  
It held a taste of fresh lemon.  
  
"Probably the best thing I've ever tasted in here," Harry informed them.  
  
"I have to say that the same goes for me. Poppy, when will we get out of here?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
"Come on Poppy! We are just tired! We can sleep in our own beds."  
  
"Two days and that's final!" she stormed of to her office.  
  
"Damn! Do you want to stay?" Severus asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's sneak out then."  
  
"Yeah right" Harry snorted. "I've tried before. She can always tell when someone's at the door."  
  
"Let's not use the door then," said Severus mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your father often made me go to this place after an attack or prank or whatever. I hate to be here and after two years of going in and out of here I finally found a secret passage to escape in."  
  
"Where does it lead?" Harry asked curious.  
  
"To the dungeons."  
  
"Cool. Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just leave a note as usual."  
  
Severus wrote a note quickly.  
  
BaD LuCk PoPpY!  
  
LoVe SnAkEy


	6. Pass

**Once In A Lifetime**

"Snakey?" Harry said when he read over his shoulder.  
  
"It's her nickname on me. I'm a Slytherin and I always manages to sneak out."  
  
"Why are you a Slytherin? From what I've heard you're a Gryffindor."  
  
"I wished to be a Slytherin. I couldn't manage to be in the same house as your father, Sirius and Remus. I knew they would all be Gryffindors."  
  
"You knew that they would, even if Remus was a werewolf? That complicate things a bit, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, no one of us knew about Remus little extra wolf friend by the time. It just made sense he would en up in Gryffindor even if he is smart."  
  
"Why did you choose Slytherin? Why not Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I was rebellious and besides, the NEW me was a Slytherin."  
  
"And Lucius?" Harry asked when he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Followed my track of course."  
  
Severus dragged Harry to a painting of a heart. It had eyes, a nose and a mouth.  
  
"Hello Severus. Back again, are we?" the painting said amused.  
  
"Could you just let us out?" Severus grunted.  
  
"If you give me the password."  
  
"Dreadful sickness."  
  
"See you Severus."  
  
The painting swung open. It revaled a little hole. It was only big enough for a fist.  
  
"Um, Severus. How are we supposed to get throe?"  
  
"Just pull your hand inside.  
  
Harry did. He got dragged inside the hole. A howling wind pulled him down the tunnel.


	7. Nutter

It reminded him of jumping down the hole to the chamber of secrets. Finally he landed in an ocean of pillows. Close after Severus came. He smiled broadly after he got himself up from the ground.  
  
"Fun, wasn't it? I've laid a few pillows here so the landing would be soft!" said Severus brightly.  
  
"A –few- pillows? Man, it's a ocean!"  
  
"The more, the better. It wasn't always fun to explain to my Quidditch mates why my ass was black n blue. They thought someone had spanked me or fucked me or something."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"To shut the hell up of course! Come on. Let's go to my personal rooms."  
  
"And they won't search there?" he asked.  
  
"No. Once I'm out of the wing they don't go looking for me."  
  
"What about –me-?"  
  
"They know that you are safe with me."  
  
"Really? Tell Ron and Hermione that, not to mention everybody else!"  
  
"Speaking of which, do not tell anyone about anything I've told you. If you do I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't like it?"  
  
"What do you think?" Severus asked.  
  
"I think it would be an excellent idea if you got close to me and make me trust you. Then you bring me to him. But of course, Voldemort couldn't come up with such a great plan."  
  
"You're absolutely right. He's a nutter really."  
  
"A dangerous nutter."  
  
"I know. A sort of dangerous –clever- nutter!" he laughed.  
  
Harry liked Severus real laugh.  
  
"Are we going to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays?"  
  
"No But if you really want to, of course you may stay. I'm gonna stay with you in that case."  
  
"Honestly. I'd like to stay at Hogwarts. No I'm joking! You should have seen your face! Hilarious... anyway, I've been here enough so I'd like to spend my Christmas somewhere else for a change."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Right now I'm trying to beat the record for short chapters!  
  
I know this chapter got some spelling errors, I'm too lazy to correct them.  
  
Probably some haft instead of have, I'm always doing it... dunno why really.  
  
Please review, you may shout at me for the short chapter.  
  
Love  
  
PB  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Money

"I know what you mean. Honestly, it will be great to come back home. I never there as it is."  
  
"Yeah. Why have you been staying here instead of going home?" he asked Severus.  
  
"To watch you. After all I _did _like you even before...."  
  
"Yeah, I remember Rem' saying that you did. But what shall I tell Ron and Hermione? And Dumbledore?"  
  
"Say that you'll stay with Remus, or even better, don't tell them at all! Just let think that you're going home to the Dursleys."  
  
"And you seriously think they'll let it go like that? You seriously don't know them! They won't leave me, or let me go –anywhere- without telling them where. They're like my baby sitters."  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage to get away somehow," said Severus with a playful smile.  
  
It was the first time Harry saw Severus's private bedroom. The room was painted in green and silver and a big black soft looking bed stood in the middle with black rich curtains. Everything in the room held a taste of expensive.  
  
"Wow Sev! You gotta be rich!" he said in awe when he looked around.  
  
"I am. And so are Remus. But he have to pretend that he is poor because if he doesn't the ministry will take a lot of his money," said Severus and looked with once quite angry.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked confused by the whole thing.  
  
Severus laughed bitterly and sat down on his bed. Harry crawled up and sat close to him.  
  
"He have to pay to keep being a werewolf without getting killed. If they knew he had a fortune they would take the lot. For the time being he's only paying 3 galleons each month."  
  
"Poor Rem!!" said Harry with feeling.  
  
"But I tell you this Harry, your father was very rich. The lot you have in your vault is nothing at all. You own two million galleons Harry."  
  
Harry stared at him with his mouth open.  
  
"I... **WHAT**?" he gasped.  
  
"Well... our families were rich. Then I got your money and a lot my self when James died. And further more when Sirius passed away. The truth is that me and Remus have our money together. We own more than I just said. I was only trying to prepare you. We own 50 million galleons. We have decided that a third is yours. Until we die, you got the third. Later on you'll get the lot. But I tell you this before you ask, you won't be able to remove any money without permission from me until you are 17."  
  
"I don't know what to say! Doesn't the Ministry know that Remus got a vault?"  
  
"It's written upon me. And the money is legally written in my name, but that's just so Remus can get away. We don't think it's right of the Ministry to make Remus pay for keeping himself alive, he haven't done anything wrong. Never killed anyone or anything. So we don't care if this solution is unlegual."  
  
"I see. That's a very clever move. And I think that you're doing the right thing. It's just awfully done by the Ministry. I never knew that such a rule existed."  
  
"It's quite new. It's that Umbridge bitch of course. That's why Remus hates her so bad."  
  
"I agree. I hate her to!"  
  
There was a pause between them when each thought about the Umbridge hag.  
  
"Remus is going to take you shopping in Diagon Alley in our Autumn Holidays," Severus said after a while to lighten up the mood.  
  
"What about you? Are you coming too?"  
  
"I really shouldn't show myself with you in public."  
  
"I understand. I can't believe I'm rich! Oh I'd like to give the Weasleys some money for taking care of me but they're to proud to accept it."  
  
"Well Arthur is earning a lot more money these days I've heard."  
  
"That's good but not enough. You should see how red Ron goes everytime I buy him something expensive for Christmas or as a birthday present."  
  
"I've never thought of that."  
  
"I have. You see, the Dursleys never gave me anything at all. And no money. And then I turned 11 and suddenly I had a lot of money, wizard money but yet. And I do know that I can exchange it to muggle money but I'm very careful with my money. I do not wish to live on others. I can't even imagine how bad I'd feel if I had to ask the Weasley for money to buy my schoolbooks. And if I did change the money to muggle, the Dursleys would probably take them anyway."  
  
"I see what you're getting at. But you don't have to worry now. Just spend as much as you can and want. I'll cover for you. And the good thing with the wizarding world is that the prices of things never raises like it does in the muggle world, our money can never lost its value. So buy whatever you want, you're worth it you know."  
  
"Thank you Severus. I love you, did you know?"  
  
Severus smiled and laid his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"No I didn't. I love you too. By the way, would you like something to eat? I got a kitchen here in my 'flat'."  
  
"I guess we'll have to eat if we want our energy back. Can you cook?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. Not that good but you can manage to stuff it down."  
  
"I'll cook then. I'm always doing it for the Dursleys."  
  
"It must be horrible for you to stay there. I had no idea."  
  
"Don't worry, it's Ok. Some cooking won't kill anyone," Harry assured him as he stood up and began to look for the kitchen.  
  
"Are they threatening you?"  
  
"No," Harry lied. He had a feeling that Severus would rush away and do something stupid to the muggles if he told him the truth.  
  
"Remember to tell me as soon as possible if they try something?"  
  
"Yes Sev. Now, what would you like to eat?" he asked the man when he found the kitchen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He, sorry that it took so long to update this. And now when I do, it's short like always.  
  
I have two things to defend myself with for being such a lazy updater;  
  
I didn't find my not book where I have this story written down.  
  
I have been working on my other fictions and I have been having a lot of tests lately so I've been studying, and I have been working to earn some money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	9. Occlymency

**Once In A Life Time**

"Madam Pomfrey! Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's of somewhere together with Professor Snape."

"What? Why? Where?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! Severus always sneaks of! He dragged Harry with him this time!" she said in rage.

"Let's go tell Dumbledore," said Hermione.

Harry ate his pasta quietly. Finally Severus said:

"What are you thinking of?"

"If Sirius really is dead. By the look to judge on Remus face when he saw Sirius fall through... i could tell he knew something! Tell me what it is Severus! I know you know."

Severus put his fork and knife down.

"Harry, i know everyone's been telling you about James and Lily's bodies back in hte house. It's not true. The truth is that only your mother's body lay there. James disappeared in the same veil as Sirius did."

"When were you planning on telling me this? And was the veil in our home?" he said angrily.

"Yes it was. Before it was moved to the department of mysteries. And I'm sorry for not telling you, I didn't think you were ready to know yet."

"That's not enough! You know more!"

"I, Eh... We don't know if we could get James and Sirius out of there."

"What? Are they still ALIVE?"

"Likely not but their bodies are there."

"Is it likely that you could open the veil?"

"No. It seems almost impossible."

"Almost you say?"

"We don't know but we, the Marauders think it's possible to open it somehow. We have been working on it ever since James fell through."

"I've dreamt about the veil. I've tried to make it open. Once I almost made it but then Vernon woke me up."

"Do you remember how you did it? It could be important."

Harry looked down sadly.

"Nothing much. Only that I was looking at it. It didn't make sense any of it. It was just a stupid dream."

Severus looked thoughtful for a while.

"Just try to remember if you ever dream about it again."

"I will. I promise," said Harry with big green eyes.

Harry had a stupid hope of maybe finding James and Sirius alive in the veil, only trapped.

"Lemon drops?"

"Chocolate frog?"

"White sugar beans?"

"Red vampire lolies?"

"Come on Hermione! Face it! We can't get in!" said Ron sourly.

"Harry Potter candy!" she screamed in irritation. 

The gargoyle sprung aside.

"Harry Potter candy? But there is no such thing!" she said.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. Let's go inside!" said Ron impatiently.

Dumbledore looked at the pair of them when they rushed inside his office.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, is something wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"Professor Snape have taken Harry!" said Hermione.

They could caugh a short glimpse of worry before it was gone in their headmasters eyes.

"Tell me everything about it Miss Granger."

"We came to see Harry and Madam Pomfrey told us that Professor Snape had senaked away with harry."

Dumbledore found his twinkle again.

"In that case I suggest you try to find your friend in the dungeons. I'm afraid Professor Snape have made it a habit to run of from Madam Pomfrey," said the headmaster with a trace of amusement.

"We will. Thank you headmaster," said Hermione and ran out. Ron hurried after her.

"Would you like to try some occlymency in my office?"

"Yes Sev. But you are weakening my mind every time you do."

"But it gets stronger when recovered."

"Oh. I never thought of that. Maybe you're right!"

They went to the office.

"Does this means I'm gonna have occlymency lessons once a week again?"

"It does. Ready? On the count of three, one two, three!"

Harry tried to fight Severus out of his mind. It was easier said than done.

He couldn't fight Severus. He knew he was on the floor again like he had been so many times before. He could see Voldemort kill Cedric. He could see Voldemorts rebirth in the cauldron, Dudley hit him in the alley. The dementors came, him along in the bathroom, Sirius death, Severus in potion class, Vernon destroying his picture of Hermione, Dudley punching him, along in the bathroom again. When he tried to repair the picture, him alone crying for Sirius. Throwing arrows at a picture of Aunt Marge.

"STOP!" Hermione bellowed.

She didn't know what Severus was doing but she could see harry on the ground, screaming.

"Expelliarmus" yelled Ron.

Severus wand flew away.

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley."

"You sat away from Harry!" Ron bellowed when Severus pulled Harry on his feet's.

"Is there a reason why?" Severus sneered.

"you are hurting him!"

"I'm not. I'm simply teaching him occlymency. Ask him."

"is that true harry?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"Yes it is. I asked him to." 

Both Hermione and Ron blushed deeply.

"Get out of here!" Severus hissed.

Quickly the two of them went outside.

"Harry? Alright there?"

Harry could see the rage coming on from Severus.

"I thought you said the Dursleys didn't do anything to you!"

"They don't!"

"I just fucking saw that oxe Vernon rip a picture that was yours just to hurt you! And that whale of son hit you!"

"Let me explain!"

"No! I'm gonna kill them, I'll-"

"SHUT UP! Listen to me! They had a reason! Dudley through I was doing magic when the dementors came and I had just hit Aunt Marge's dog Ripper when he ripped my picture as punishment!"

Harry didn't know exactly why he defended the people he hated but he didn't want Severus to get in trouble just because of him.

"But they still aren't nice to you! Or why else would you stay here during your hollydays?"

"I like it better here than with them," he said calmly.

"It better be the true reason or I'll transform them into something... unnatural!"

Harry was lucky that the Weasleys hadn't told Severus that he was locked inside his bedroom with bars on his windows before second year.

I won't complain, I won't bother people. I can handle it, he thought.


End file.
